Hypnotist
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: The books got clean one by one, but one particular book caught the Demon’s attention. He picked it up and brushed the dust off. He tilted his head in wonder “Hypnosis?”


**A silly ****and random idea for a silly and random one-shot -.-**

Life was so unfair. Chrno was trudging over the green courtyard, nursing another new, rather big lump on top of his head. Oh how he wished she wouldn't keep letting her anger out on him. It happened every time.

It was starting to get dark out. It was soon dinner time, and that's where he would meet Rosette again. He knew she would be the total opposite of what she was earlier. She always was when it was about food. She would be murderous in one moment, and then '_Ding_' she would change into the sweetest girl on Earth.

She had been in Sister Kate's office before her outburst, and he always knew how she would be after a visit there. He remembered her yelling "It's your entire fault Chrno!" and then, all there was, was pain. She had stomped off right after that, leaving him wincing on the floor. He didn't even know _what_ was his fault.

He entered the dinner hall and looked around for his contractor. He found her sitting at one of the tables, a plate with a mountain of food onto it, placed in front of her. Next to her plate, another plate was placed, this one smaller and deep.

He smiled. So she did remember to bring his soup even though she was angry at him. With the mood she had earlier, he had thought she would forget or not want to bring it for him at all. He grinned "Old softy." He mumbled and slid into the chair next to her.

She threw a short glance at him, but she was too busy wolfing down every crumb on her plate, to talk with him. When she was done with her first plate, she went to get some more. Azmaria, who sat on the opposite side of Chrno smiled "I'm glad she isn't angry at you anymore."

"Yea, me too... though I am not fond of the moments she is... that lump is gonna remain for a long time I think..." he mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on top of his purple head. Azmaria chuckled softly at that, and both watched Rosette come back with another plate, the mountain of food on _that_ one even taller than the last.

After dinner they retreated to the living room of the order. They stayed there for the rest of the evening until it was bed time. Before Chrno could walk out the door though, he felt a hard push in his back, making him fall over flat on his stomach.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he yelled annoyed, rubbing his sore nose from falling on it.

Rosette narrowed her eyes "Cry baby. Stop whining," she grumbled "I told you goodnight and you simply ignored me."

"Goodnight Rosette," he forced out through gritted teeth "Sweet dreams."

She smiled sweetly "Thank you." then she marched by him towards the girls' dorms. Azmaria smiled apologetically at him "'Night Chrno." She said and followed the blonde.

The little Demon got up from the floor and glared with a pout at Rosette's retreating back "I wish there was a way to make her permanently nice..." he mumbled, turning to head towards the Elders' small hut. He threw himself on top of his bed with a sigh, ignoring the Elders' question on how his day had been.

He fell asleep a little after. Not bothering to change into his night clothes. Only removing coat, shoes and socks.

The next morning he was woken up by Elder "Chrno my boy, it's a new sunny day, get up and help me here."

The Demon groaned and rubbed his eyes "Coming Elder..." he mumbled, then yawning widely, showing his small fangs. He was sure there was another test waiting for him. Ever since he came to the Order, he had to help Elder test stuff. He just hoped he could keep his eyebrows this time. Last time, Elder accidentally pressed a wrong button, firing something off which somehow made Chrno's eyebrows vanish. They first grew back out six or so weeks later.

"What is it this time Elder?" he asked, after washing up and brushing his teeth "A new test?"

"Oh no no no my boy," Elder grinned "I simply need someone to help me clean my bookshelf. It's so dusty I can't see which book is which."

Chrno gave him a bored stare "By books you don't mean-"

Elder looked up with a gasp "Of course not! I would never let my babies get dusty." He exclaimed incredulously "Never ever."

Chrno rolled his eyes "Of course not." How could he have thought that? He should have known. He turned his head, to face the shelf. Like the old perv had said... it was covered in a thick layer of dust. The boy let out a sigh "Oh well... better get started then..." he mumbled, then pulled up his sleeves and started removing one book after another from the shelf.

He placed them in a small pile and began washing the shelf with a wet cloth. Then one by one he dusted off the books and set them back on the shelf.

Demonology. A logbook. A few books about Demon anatomy. A book about Women's anatomy "That doesn't belong there." Elder told him and snatched the book from him, stroking the cover of it before moving it to his bedroom.

Chrno rolled his eyes, when he saw he wouldn't come back out for a while "Old perv." He grumbled and continued cleaning alone.

The books got clean one by one, but one particular book caught the Demon's attention. He picked it up and brushed the dust off. He tilted his head in wonder "Hypnosis?" he asked himself "What does a book about hypnosis do in Elder's workshop?"

He quickly finished his job, and brought the book into his room. He lay down on the bed and started reading. After what he could see, hypnosis could make people change their behaviour. Chrno smirked devilishly "Permanently nice..." he murmured and continued reading eagerly.

Rosette had woken up late. She wondered why Chrno hadn't come to wake her up like he always did. Now she was too late for breakfast. She grumbled under her breath "I swear, when I find the midget he's gonna get it for making me miss my well earned breakfast...-" and it continued on and on.

She spotted something red behind a tree and stomped over to it "Chrno you little twit! Come here and prepare yourself for a beating you'll never forget!!!" she roared.

Chrno stepped forth from behind the tree with a smirk on his face. She stopped midstep and stared at him. Why did he not look scared or even apologetic? Shouldn't he have started praying for mercy by now? What was with his smug look and the glint in his eyes?

"Hello Rosette." He said "Are you angry at me?"

She gaped and thought "_What the Hell?_" out loud she growled "You damn bet I am! You made me miss breakfast. Now I have to go around hungrily until lunch!"

"So you are angry," he told her and stepped closer "But not for long." He held up a fisted hand, then opened it and let a pendant fall down in front of her face. She stared at the dangling golden thing with the spiral on it, then at Chrno "What is that for?" she asked confused.

Chrno's smirk widened "Oh don't you worry about that, my dear. Just keep an eye on it and listen to my voice..." he started moving his hand gently, so the pendant was swinging slowly from side to side.

"Aren't you starting to feel tired?" he murmured softly "Your eyes are starting to feel heavy and your limbs are feeling weak..." he watched her eyes move, following the pendant's slow movement.

(Of course this only works so effectively in a Fanfic or cartoon -.-)

"You're feeling sleepy..." his voice was almost only a whisper "You can't resist sleep's beckon... close your eyes and feel relaxation take over your exhausted body..."

To his amazement, her eyes really did close.

"Your breath will even out, and you will feel nothing but pure relaxation... you will feel calm and at peace... Sleep..."

After another few words, he was sure she was asleep. He helped her sit down and smiled "You will follow my every command."

"... Yes..." she whispered.

"You will do what I tell you and treat me better?"

"... Yes..." she replied again.

"You will be nice to me and not hit me anymore... _or_ give me any noogies?" he added the last quickly. Noogies weren't very nice.

"... I will be nice to you and treat you better... no more hitting and no more noogies..." she whispered, making him grin.

"You're serious right?" he asked, just to be sure.

"... I am serious..."

"It's settled then." He grinned "When I snap my fingers, you will wake up... 1... 2... 3...-"

'_**Snap**_'

Her eyes fluttered open. They were unfocused for a few moments, until they landed on Chrno. She rubbed her forehead "I... think I dozed off for a minute..." she muttered, looking at her surroundings "I apologize..."

Chrno grinned "You don't have to." He assured her. He was wondering if the whole act had worked. Was she really nice to him from now on? How to test it?

"Uhm... Rosette?"

She looked up curiously "Yes?"

He racked his brain for something to say, then found something that would make her want to kill him for sure.

"Rosette... has anyone ever told you that you eat like a horse?"

She stared at him, and he stared back curiously and at the same time bracing himself for what her response to that would be. To his great surprise, she started giggling. _Giggling_?

"Oh Chrno, you're so funny." She told him and got up from the grassy ground.

He gaped speechless at her "Your dress makes you look fat." He commented quickly.

She looked down at herself "Yea... I really shouldn't eat so much, should I?" she replied. Chrno's eyes got even wider.

"Rosette, could you massage my shoulders? It hurts a little."

She smiled widely "Of course I can." She stepped over behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders "Aww poor little you, you're so tense."

Chrno really enjoyed this new Rosette. The young nun wouldn't let him do anything all day long. She cleaned, washed, swept, planted flowers in the gardens, and even cooked, though not too good and fed him. All in all, he lived like a king. When she dropped anything, or destroyed something by being too uncareful with it, because she didn't want to let Chrno wait, she would bow and apologize, until Chrno told her it was ok.

The other nuns in the Order couldn't believe their eyes. They actually started questioning the blonde's sanity. She had never behaved that way. They especially gaped at her, when she announced she would go on a diet. Sister Kate didn't believe her ears.

When Rosette was almost breathless from exhaustion, Chrno told her to stop and rest. Rosette would hear none of it though "I can't, I have to take care of you. I have been treating you so badly, it's the least I can do..." she told him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off to his room "I haven't even cleaned _your_ room yet."

He tried to protest, but he saw there was no way stopping this girl. He was placed on his bed, while she ran around, cleaning every centimetre of his room. She would drop things, and apologize for five minutes, each time she did.

In the end she all but collapsed in the middle of the now sparkling room. She was very exhausted from working so hard all day. Chrno got up and helped her lie down on his bed "You're tired and I can see it. I want you to rest and I want you to do it immediately."

She suddenly looked sad "I haven't done my work well enough have I?" she mumbled "If I had you wouldn't want me to stop..."

Chrno forced a smile "Of course you did well. I just don't want you to work yourself to death." He explained "Now, close your eyes and sleep."

She let out a sigh and obeyed.

Chrno meanwhile would have a talk with Sister Kate. She wanted to know exactly what had happened "Ok, tell me what has happened to her!" she demanded sternly "A girl like her doesn't just change personality like that."

Chrno played innocent "I have no idea what has happened... I'm as surprised as you are." He lied, then prayed to God for forgiveness.

"The Order might be quieter with her like that, but I'm not sure she'll do well on a mission if she is like she is now."

Chrno grinned and assured the Head nun that everything was okay and that she shouldn't worry.

When Rosette woke up, she smiled at the clean room she was in. Then her eyes widened. Someone was missing "Chrno?" she called. Where was he? Was he ok? Was he hungry? Was he lost somewhere? Why didn't he answer? How could she have slept like this without making sure that he was alright?

She got up and cursed herself. Here she had been asleep, while something horrible could have happened to her little Demon friend. How would she ever be able to forgive herself for that? Right... Never.

Suddenly the door opened and Chrno entered "You're up- AHRG!"

She had jumped on him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug "I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I didn't mean to fall asleep. Are you ok? Nothing has happened to you? Oh I am such a terrible klutz, please, please forgive me!!!" she wailed.

Chrno almost suffocated and had a hard time in getting her to let go "Rosette? Rosette!!! Let go of me, I can't breath!!!" he choked out, finally feeling her loosen her grip.

She stared at him apologetically "I'm so sorry! So very very sorry..."

Chrno sweat dropped "Rosette, I'm alright, don't worry I'm fine." He reassured her over and over again.

The door to his room was slammed open and Azmaria stood panting in the door opening "Hurry... A new mission." She said.

Chrno looked at Rosette, but saw nothing of the strong determined girl he had known. No wait... determination _was_ there. It was just... different.

"Rosette? Are you ready?" the little Demon asked, watching her closely. He headed over to grab the weapon box. He swung it onto his back and almost fell over, when it was ripped off of his back again.

"This is far too heavy for you, Chrno. You're gonna ruin your back with it. I'll carry it this time." She told him sternly, and with much difficulty, swung it onto her own back. She almost fell backwards, hadn't Azmaria rushed forward to help her gain balance.

"Let's go." The blonde said, and started stumbling off towards the cars.

Chrno and Azmaria threw a look at each other, before following her.

Rosette staggered from side to side, huffing underneath the heavy box. Chrno quickly ran up next to her "Rosette let me take this. I'm used to it."

"No, it's not good for you to carry something that heavy. I'm always making you be the pack mule, this time it's my turn."

Chrno sighed "But I'm much stronger than I look... I'm a Demon for Heaven's sake."

She wouldn't listen to him though.

They finally reached the car. Rosette told Chrno and Azmaria to get in the car, while she herself would put the box into the trunk.

The two in the car could hear loud bonks and cracks as the blonde struggled to get the heavy thing into the trunk. A loud crash and a yelp told them, it was easier said than done.

After ten minutes, Chrno stepped back out, took the box from an exhausted Rosette and easily plopped it into the car next to Azmaria.

The blonde of course protested against it, but he simply ignored it. Soon they were on their way.

While they drove, Azmaria stared wide eyed at the young nun in the driver's seat. Rosette actually drove... carefully...

"Chrno did you remember your seatbelt?"

"Yes Rosette." Chrno replied irritated, looking out the window.

"Am I driving too fast Chrno?"

"No, Rosette."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick."

"It's ok Rosette..." he told her through gritted teeth, while watching car after car drive by them, honking angrily at them.

All of a sudden, she let go off the steering wheel and turned to check Chrno's seat belt. Chrno's eyes immediately widened, and Azmaria let out a stifled screech, when the car started swerving from one side to the other.

"ROSETTE! HANDS ON THE WHEEL!!!" both yelled, making the blonde blink, and grab it again, straightening the car immediately. She grinned sweat droppingly "Whoopsadaisy."

Chrno smacked his forehead.

Finally they arrived at the place they were ordered to. They were supposed to disintegrate a low rank Demon, which had been seen in a shopping centre.

The centre was empty by now, so they needn't worry about hurting anyone.

Rosette staggered behind Azmaria and Chrno, with the box on her back. Chrno covered his face with a hand, then slid it down over it, making an annoyed groan "Why make easy things difficult?" he mumbled. Azmaria smiled, trying to calm him down "Relax Chrno, I'm sure she'll be herself as soon as she sees the Demon and her gun."

She didn't though.

The Demon was indeed low rank. It was an ugly one this time. Chrno ran around, distracting the thing, while Azmaria built up the holy barrier to keep it in place. Even though it was a low rank, it was incredibly fast. Rosette wouldn't have been able to hit it with her gun, had she tried.

She hadn't tried though... Every time Chrno caught a hit from the monster, she rushed over and nursed his small bruises. She was like a mother hen. He had to push her aside, when the monster attacked again.

Chrno got hit full force. He flew backwards and landed with his back against a wall.

Rosette was about to run over to him again, holding a piece of band aid in her hands, but Chrno yelled at her "ROSETTE, STAY AWAY GOD DAMN IT!!"

To her great dismay, she noticed a little trickle of blood flow from his forehead and down over his cheek, soaking his bandana. She gasped "Oh God, you're bleeding!" the monster was sitting not far away, laughing at the weakness of its enemy "Weakling! Weakling!" it sing- songed. Then it prepared for another attack.

Chrno jumped aside, though got hit by the sharp point of the monster's tail. It stung, quite badly, but he was used to the feeling of pain. After all, he had been working for the Order for a while now, and even before that, he had been through more serious things than this. The injury had a whole other effect on a special blonde though.

The blonde's eyes narrowed "How dare he hurt poor Chrno? As if the poor Soul hasn't been through enough." She grabbed her gun and aimed "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!!!" she roared, and started firing at the quite surprised monster.

Some bullets actually managed to hit it, but most of them missed. The wounds were not seriously enough to slow the monster down though. It still kept a safe distance from the nun though.

Chrno stood up and was very happy that he wasn't the monster at the moment. Wait a sec... did she say, best friend? She had never said that before. Well, he knew they were friends, but after all he had made her go through, he was surprised that she said 'Best Friend'.

Chrno smiled "Old softy."

Suddenly a green bright light illuminated the entire place.

Azmaria was panting when she emerged at Chrno's side "I-I'm done..." she said proudly "And see? I told you she would be all normal when she saw the Demon." The little Angel pointed at Rosette, who kept firing, reloading and firing again.

The monster got hit often now. It wasn't able to move so fast anymore, the barrier weakening him more and more. And in the end, there was nothing left of him, but a little pile of smoking goop.

Chrno sweat dropped as he studied the leftovers. Rosette was at him not long after though, tending to his bruises. He was almost entirely covered in band aid. Rosette patted his head when she was done "Poor little you... did the bad monster hurt you? Now we'll drive home and you can get some food and rest."

Then she scooped him up into her arms, leaving Azmaria to carry the heavy weapon box. Chrno blushed "L-Let me down Rosette, I'm not that hurt."

She ignored him though, and carefully set him into the seat in the miraculously still whole car.

Back at the Order, the blonde carried Chrno back to the Elder's hut.

The old man all but regretted it, trying to do something improper when Rosette had a hurt Chrno in her arms. She all but spun around, punched the old perv and roared "CAN'T YOU SEE POOR CHRNO IS HURT? LEAVE US ALONE!"

Elder stared at her, then turned a look at Chrno, as if he knew what had happened.

Wait, maybe he did know.

Chrno glanced up at Rosette, when she placed him on his bed. She patted his head and left to get him some food so he could get well faster.

Chrno sighed and let his head plop back onto his pillow. As crazy as it sounded, he actually started to miss the old Rosette. Even though she could be mean and violent, she was still the same girl he had met so long ago in the Orphanage, and he liked the girl from that time.

When Rosette came back in, she was carrying a tray with a lot of food. She placed it on the table next to his bed and looked at him.

"I need to see the injury in your side." She told him, pulling out a big piece of band aid. Chrno blushed "B-But Rosette..."

He noticed a blush on her own face "I-I know... but if I don't treat it... it might get infected." Her eyes got big and watery "AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

He jumped at her sudden outburst "Jesus woman, don't scare me like that, that sounded like a foghorn or even worse," he rubbed his sensitive ears "Besides, I'm not about to die anytime soon, my wounds heal faster than humans'."

She was already fussing about his poor ears, apologizing over and over again. Then took the bandages and bound them around his body, far tighter than they should. He almost choked.

"Ok, ok stop Rosette, listen."

She stopped and stared at him. He gave her a small smile "You're tired and need rest... you've been working all day."

"But I-"

"No buts'... go sleep. I'll see you again tomorrow ok?"

She looked down "Ok..." she sighed and turned towards the door "But promise me to eat ok?"

He chuckled "Of course."

She smiled and closed the door. He let his head plop back onto his pillow again with a long sigh "I thought, her permanently nice, would be nice... it's not though... She's too... fussing and... nice..."

Elder entered the room when he saw it was safe "Regretting something my boy?" he asked with a smirk "Could it have something to do with the book about hypnosis?"

Chrno looked at him "How did you know?"

"I found the book on your bed." The old man simply replied "So? Are you regretting it?"

Chrno sighed again "Yes... can I undo it?"

Elder got a glint in his eye "I've got plans with that little book." A little trickle of blood came out of his nose, and a dreamy look came to his eyes.

Chrno frowned and bonked the man on his head "You will do nothing of the sort Elder!" He told the cackling man sternly. Elder pouted "Oh fine... you're no fun."

Chrno shook his head "Now, tell me if I can undo it?"

"You'll have to read the book, my boy. I have never read it. I bought it once, then was too busy to read it, and I then all but forgot about it."

The Demon nodded "Fine." He took the book from his nightstand and flipped through the pages for a cure. It took half of the night.

In the morning, he was lying asleep on his bed, the book lay on his stomach and his clothes from the day before were ruffled. His shirt hung outside his red shorts and his duvet lay in a heap on the floor. His shirt was unbuttoned, since he in his sleep had wanted to remove the bandages.

Rosette opened the door and saw him. She smiled fondly at him "Aww, poor little dear. He must have been so tired." She whispered and entered, closing the door behind her.

She placed the tray with breakfast on his nightstand. She gently shook his shoulder "Chrno! Wake up little friend!" she called softly.

Chrno woke with a start and stared at her "'Morning Rosette..." he yawned, then looked like he remembered something "I'm happy that you're here." He told her, and threw a last look in the book. Rosette smiled brightly "I'm happy to be here too."

"Come here and sit down." He beckoned and watched her sit down on the bed next to him. He pulled the pendant out from one of his pockets and let it dangle in front of the blonde's face. She looked at it "Oh how pretty."

"Just look at it... concentrate only on the movement of the pendant..."

Soon she was asleep once again. Chrno inwardly cheered "Now Rosette... do you remember getting the order to be nice to me?"

"... yes..."

"I want you to forget that order and turn back to normal... I want you to be like you were before. Do you understand?"

"... I will turn back to the way I was before..."

Chrno let out a relieved sigh "_Thank God she'll not be that strenuous anymore... just the vivacious, short-tempered lovely girl I've always known..."_

"When I snap my finger, everything will be normal again, do you understand? 1... 2... 3...-"

'_**Snap' **_

Her azure eyes fluttered open. She looked confused for a while, until she saw Chrno. She noticed the book in his hands "Chrno? What happened?" she asked.

"Uhm..." he wasn't sure if it had worked. Time for a test.

"Uhm... Rosette?"

"Hmm?"

"You eat like a horse!"

"..."

Chrno stared at her. She looked blank, then the reaction came.

"What did you just say?" she asked dangerously, cracking her knuckles.

Chrno's eyes widened. She was normal again. A giant grin spread out across his face, then he threw the book onto the floor and hugged her tightly "You're normal again."

Rosette noticed the book, then it dawned on her "Chrno... have you been hypnotizing me?"

The little Demon could hear the anger in that question. He hugged her tightly again, then bolted out of the room.

"WHY YOU LITTLE MIDGET, COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU HYPNOTIZE ME? AND WHO DO YOU CALL A HORSE? I'LL SHOW YOU!!!"

Yup... everything was definitely back to normal. And thank God for that. Now the others didn't have to worry about her anymore.

As for Chrno... he would get his well earned punishment.

**AN: Now how in the world did I come up with something like this? **

**Oh well ^^**

I've got a little writer's block lately... and I want vacation -.- I've started on many chapters, but have not really been able to finish any of them yet... don't worry though ^^ I'll try to finish another chapter before I go on holiday in two weeks.

**Anyway, until next chapter ^^**


End file.
